


Parental Advice

by chatonfils



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Mlnextgenau, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonfils/pseuds/chatonfils
Summary: Based on toriitorii's mlnextgenau.Emma wants to test the waters with telling her dad something important.





	

Emma looked down at her father from a roof. He was walking home from the dinner he'd had with her uncle Nino. His blond hair shone brightly from the street lamps. She wanted to talk to him but her nerves were getting the best of her. She had almost jumped away when he called to her.

"Are you going to stay up there all night or are going to come down?" She turned back to him, he was facing her now. She looked around, realizing Adrien had walked into a more secluded area. How long had he known that she'd been following him? Emma made her way down to the pavement that he was standing on. "So, what's up, Chatte?" He said to her.

"I, um, you're a dad, right?" He cocked his head at her question. "I mean, I've seen you out with your wife and kids before, and... yeah." He chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I'm a father of three. I've got Emma, my oldest, Hugo, the middle child, and then Louis, the baby of the bunch." Emma could hear the pride in his voice when speaking of each one. It warmed her heart and calmed her down just a bit. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well, I was wondering if I could get some parental advice?" She laughed nervously. She felt hot and increasingly uncomfortable.

"Are you not able to ask your own parents, Dear?" Emma picked up on his concerned voice.

"I can, but it's sometimes easier to run things by people who don't know who I am. And then I can get second opinions from people in my everyday life." She sighed. "I just feel like this thing is too risky to tell people using my real face." Her cheeks were burning now.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just, what would you do if one of your kids told you that they were gay?" Emma held her breath waiting for an answer. It was agony waiting. Her father pondered the question; rolling it around in his head for a long moment.

"Well, I guess it depends on the child. In every instance I would make sure that they know I love them unconditionally, though. My kids mean the world to me, and nothing as trivial as sexuality would ever change that. But then again, maybe my own perception of sexuality is skewed." Adrien shrugged his shoulders. And Emma was nearly dying because how did she end up with such a wonderful dad? But then part of his answer stood out to her suddenly.

"Why is your perception skewed?"

"Well, I'm bisexual. So sexuality will never be a problem with me." And then a million thoughts ran through Emma's head. Her dad is bi? Why did he not tell them? What just happened? "Well anyways, does that help?" Emma gulped.

"More than you will ever know. Thank you." She was about to go back to the roof and go home when her father started speaking to her again.

"You're welcome. And good luck. I'm sure your parents will love and support you no matter what. It's a parent's job to be there for their children. But if your parents don't, we always have room for another good kid in my family." Adrien smiled happily at the superhero.

"Thank you for the offer, sir. I think everything will work out, though." Emma smiled back at him. And then they both made their way home.

Emma slipped into her room a half hour before her dad got home. She called her transformation off and Plagg flew out of her ring.

"Why do my chosens always decide to spill some secret to their parents in costume?" Plagg asked. Emma giggled.

"I'm just really happy with what he said though. Also, did you know that Dad was bisexual?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Plagg flitted up and laid in Emma's hair.

"Why didn't you tell me? That would have been useful information, y'know?"

"Didn't think it was relevant. Nor could I think of a good reason for me to know such information. You don't even want to know the things I know about the rest of your family." Plagg laughs. Emma shakes her head, jostling the kwami a little.

"Come on, lets go get some camembert." Emma smiled at the kwami who flew down to hide in her shirt pocket.

  
**-Alternate Ending-**

"More than you will ever know. Thank you." She was about to go back to the roof and go home when her father started speaking to her.

"You're welcome. It's funny you asked that, though. My daughter also likes to run around in a cat suit and chase her Ladybug. So I kind of assumed that she wasn't straight a while ago. Her mother and I agreed that it's very cute." There was jest in his eyes. Emma's mouth was agape.

"YOU KNEW?!" Adrien just chuckled.

"When you started asking for camembert cheese, I became suspicious. Plagg made me smell like stinky cheese for years. I always wished I'd been Ladybug so that I'd only have to supply Tikki with cookies. But cookies might have been harder to come by in my home since I was on a modeling diet. And Ladybug lived in a bakery, so she could always get cookies."

"You were the last Chat Noir?" Emma could not believe this.

"Yes. But sweetheart, I meant what I said. I will love you unconditionally. You will always be my baby and my world." Emma hugged her dad and called off her transformation in his arms. How did she get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a little too much fun writing this.


End file.
